11 Signs according to Harry
by mspolapotter
Summary: Companion story to 11 Signs. Harry receives the chain mail from Hermione and decides to, well, butcher it.


So here it is, by readers' request, Harry's point of view on the eleven signs. I decided to make it a new story because I'd posted the previous one as completed already.

* * *

Harry walked through the streets of London, wearing casual clothing perfectly blending in with the Muggles and perfectly hiding his true identity.

It's been five years since Voldemort had been defeated, and now Harry was on his way to being the Head Auror. The office at the Ministry had sent him to the local police station to check on the statistics of Wizard-caused crime, as recorded by Undercovers, wizard Aurors who worked with the Muggle police.

He was just thinking about Ron asking Luna to marry him when his phone buzzed.

"One new e-mail," the screen read. He opened the email and found out that it was from Hermione. "Eleven signs that you're in love" was the title on the subject line.

"This must've been from Ginny," Harry said to himself. He scrolled down and began to read.

"**ELEVEN  
You walk really slow when you're with them."**

Harry usually went to the movies with Hermione as Ron was always with Luna and Ginny was either travelling the world with her Quidditch team or training for their next big game.

"_The ending of that movie was so ridiculous," Hermione groaned as they were walking back home after the movie and some coffee. They liked to watch gore movies and make fun of the effects. Of course, that was nothing to fighting in a war, as they did five years ago. _

"_The movie itself was ridiculous," Harry said. "I mean the blood squirted twenty feet from the chest. Is that even possible? I can't believe we're all just a bunch of water guns." _

_Hermione laughed as he pretended to bend backward dramatically. They never Apparated back home. It was just too quick._

"_And come on, those Zombies look like they were humans. I've seen Inferi and honestly, the zombies even look like they got a tan or something." The two of them laughed heartily._

"_Well, goodnight," Harry said when they were in front of her apartment door._

"_Yeah, goodnight," she replied. "I had fun. Thanks."_

"_No prob," Harry replied. He watched her close the door before he made his way out of the building. He almost fainted as he saw the clock in the lobby. It was eight o'clock in the evening. He had had a meeting scheduled for seven.  
_  
**"TEN:  
You feel shy whenever they're around."**

"_So, where do you want to go first?" Hermione offered. She and Harry were in Venetian Macau. The entire founding D.A. was supposed to be here for the international release tour of Hermione's first novel, but unfortunately, everyone was busy. Ron and Luna were in Paris, celebrating their first anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend. Ginny was tagging along with the Holyhead Harpies, not wanting any opportunity to slip away. Neville was at Hogwarts, training as Professor Sprout's apprentice. Luna was in Nepal for another expedition, this time looking for creatures on Mount Everest._

"_How about we ride a gondola?"_

"_Sounds great," Hermione said, smiling. She approached one of the gondoliers and spoke to them. Seconds later, she was waving to Harry. _

_They sat together and leaned back at the same time so that their arms touched. Somehow, Harry felt an electric charge through him. Hermione seemed to have felt it too because she scooted over a little the same time as him.  
_  
**"NINE:  
You smile when you hear their voice."**

Harry shook his head. He decided to continue the list a little bit later. He was just going to call someone.

"You again?" Hermione groaned when she answered the phone.

"Getting sick of me already?" Harry teased. "Okay, I'll hang up now . . ."

"No, no, no! I was just kidding!" Hermione's voice came from the other line. Harry smiled. It was always fun to tease Hermione. "So, why did you call?"

"Nothing, I just want to remind about our lunch," he said. "Oh, and i found this interesting email in my Inbox. Seriously, Hermione? Since when did you send cheesy chain messages? I thought only Ginny did that."

Hermione laughed from the other line. Harry chuckled along with her. "I just wanted you to read the list, ridiculous, isn't it?" she said.

"I'm not done yet, actually," Harry admitted.

"Oh, well, you better get back to it now," Hermione said. "Although I would want to see you laughing your head off right now."

"Real funny, Granger," harry replied. "Okay, I'll get back to the list. And next time warn me if you have any more ideas about sending me cheesy lists, okay?"

Hermione laughed. "Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Yep, bye."

"Bye."

Harry cut the line and went back to reading.

**"EIGHT:  
When you look at them, you can't see the other people around you, you just see him/her."**

A memory flashed back into Harry's thoughts.

"_She looks beautiful," Parvati, his partner for the Yule Ball sighed. Harry's eyes were focused on Cho Chang, who was talking to Cedric Diggory, her face as radiant as ever._

"_Yes, she does," he replied with Cho in mind. When Parvati didn't say anything, he looked at her and saw her looking up at the stairs._

_And when he looked up, there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen._

_Her hair was teased in a bun on top of her head, with a few locks let loose around it. She was wearing a simple purple dress which draped over her body wonderfully and stilettos to match it. She had a perfect smile gracing her lips, making her look even more beautiful._

_Harry couldn't believe his eyes._

"_Hermione?" he said as the girl came closer. He hadn't noticed her, not without her bushy brown hair and usually haggard disposition._

"_Hi, Harry!" she replied. Before he could continue, someone arrived and offered Hermione his arm. Hermione took a deep breath and took the muscly arm. Harry could not believe his eyes when he saw whose it was._

_Viktor Krum.  
_

"**SIX:  
They're all you think about."**

"Hermione _is_ right, this list _is_ ridiculous!" Harry exclaimed out loud.

**"FIVE:  
You realize you're always smiling when you're  
**_**Looking at them."**_

"_Harry! It's snowing!" Hermione said excitedly when she woke up and the ground outside was covered in fine white powder. You'd think she lived near the equator. They had accidentally slept on the couch while watching a movie. Friday was always their appointed movie night. Harry was a little cranky, he woke up with a stiff neck._

"_Jeez, Hermione," he groaned, his voice still sounding a bit groggy. "If I hadn't known you for years, I would've said you lived in Mexico or something."_

"_Don't be such a killjoy," Hermione complained. "Snow is fun, come on, get up, dress warmly and we'll go outside." From being the fascinated child, Hermione transcended into her "because I said so" attitude in a flash. Harry couldn't help but smile._

**"FOUR:  
You would do anything for them, just to see them."**

What's taking so long?_ Harry thought irritated as he waited in line to surprise Hermione. She had told him about her US tour for the release of her novel, but Harry was unable to come with her because of an Auror training seminar. Since the seminar was postponed, Harry decided to surprise her._

"_Harry!" Hermione was in total shock after realizing that she had just signed Harry's book. She forgot about everything else and stood up to hug him. He asked one of the security guards to bring a chair for him while waiting for the signing to finish._

"_Surprise," Harry said when the signing was over._

"_I can't believe—How did you—? I thought you were supposed to be—?" Words failed Hermione. She just squealed and hugged him again._

"_The seminar was postponed so I decided to pop in here," he explained. "I wouldn't want you getting lonely all by yourself."_

_Hermione squealed again. "Harry, you are honestly the most wonderful creature I have ever met!" Harry just smiled and returned the hugs she was giving him.  
_

"**THREE:  
While reading this, there was one person on your  
Mind this whole time."**

Harry shook his head to himself. _I bet Hermione laughed at this one_, he thought. He suddenly became sidetracked, wondering if Hermione would wear the red blouse he had given to her for her previous birthday.

**"TWO:  
You were so busy thinking about that person, you  
Didn't notice number seven was missing"**

"Number seven—? What the—?" Harry scrolled up to check and laughed at himself. He scrolled back down to read the last sign.

**"ONE:  
You just scrolled up to check & are now silently  
Laughing at yourself."**

"Ridiculous," Harry said, shaking his head. He put his phone back in his pocket and decided to speed up. He wasn't even halfway there.

While waiting for the spotlight, Harry had another idea. He whipped out his phone and typed in a message.

"Granger, you are so going to talk to me later at lunch," he typed in and added a tongue-sticking-out emoticon. He smiled to himself once again and crossed the street.

_Hermione and her ideas_, he said once more to himself, shaking his head again.

* * *

So, there you go. I know it wasn't as good as Hermione's but hey, I'm a girl. i'm no master on how guys think. Please review!!Thanks :)


End file.
